key to my heart
by 21silent-onyxs
Summary: Kau masih menyimpan kuncinya?Akh… iya. Bodoh! Kenapa kau baru mengucapkannya sekarang? A-Aku juga mencintaimu sejak lama.


Key to My Heart

Disclaimer : Akihiro hino

Pairing: Endou M. x Natsumi R

WARNING: GAJE, TYPO dan masih banyak lagi

Genre : Friendship and Romance

_SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA :D_

Kali ini saya buat lagi fic ber genre romance and friendship, padahal secara pengalaman saya minus BGT#di lempar sepatu sama natsumi.

Natsumi: Udah engga usah curhat mulu, kaya ada yang mau dengerin aja

Author:*JLEBB* Gila, si natsumi kalau udah bicara nusuk hati author… Perih batin author…#lari sambil nangis-nangis

Natsumi:*melirik author* Lebay banget, untung inazuma bukan punya dia.

Natsumi: Baiklah minna, silahkan membaca. Kalau engga mau baca, hahaha siap-siap lu semua pada masuk rumah sakit HAHAHAHAHA*sambil ngeluarin aura hitam dan tertawa jahat*

Endou:*sweetdrop*Jangan didengarkan si nenek sihir itu#sambil nunjuk natsumi yang masih ketawa ga jelas. Yosh! Minna, lebih baik kita mulai saja ceritanya. Silahkan membaca *sambil tersenyum lebar*

* * *

"Sudahlah, aki aku kan pergi tidak lama?"natsumi mencoba menenangkan aki yang saat ini sedang menangis sambil memeluknya. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Apa maksudmu tidak lama?! Satu tahun kau bilang tidak lama?!"aki membentak natsumi tapi dengan nada tertahan. Ia tidak mungkin kan membentak natsumi dengan kasar.

Natsumi hanya diam saja mendengar hal itu. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menenangkan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Haruna yang melihat natsumi menjadi tidak tega, walau sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin natsumi pergi ke italia.

"Sudahlah, aki. Kasihan natsumi, ia kan harus pergi kesana untuk merawat ayahnya yang sedang sakit sekaligus membantu pamannya mengatur perusahaan ayahnya"haruna mulai menjelaskan kepada aki, berharap aki mau merelakan natsumi pergi.

"Tapi tetap saja…"

"Haruna benar. Natsumi juga sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dengan kita, tapi karena ayahnya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus pergi."fuyuka memotong perkataan aki dan mulai menjelaskan kepada aki.

"Cobalah mengerti, aki!"haruna menatap aki dengan tatapan memohon. Aki yang masih memeluk natsumi, mulai menatap wajah natsumi yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku juga sama denganmu, tidak ingin natsumi pergi. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap disini"ucap haruna sambil mengeluarkan air mata, lalu mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bukan hanya kalian berdua, tapi kita juga, inazuma pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, natsumi "goenji mulai membuka suara, semua anggota inazuma mengangguk mendengarkan perkataan goenji.

"Itu benar. Cepatlah pulang ya, natsumi"ucap kazemaru sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Iya. Kami akan selalu menunggumu"kali ini fubuki yang berbicara sambil tersenyum tulus. Natsumi yang mendengarkan ucapan dari teman-temannya menjadi terharu.

"Kalian…"

Natsumi sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sangat terharu sekali. Saat ini, ia merasa sangat beruntung pernah mengenal dan bertemu dengan semua teman-temannya.

"Ugh… baiklah kau boleh pergi. Tapi kau harus sering mengirimkan surat kepada kami ya"akhirnya aki mengizinkan natsumi untuk pergi. Natsumi yang mendengarnya sangat senang dan langsung memeluk aki.

"Ya, tentu saja. Akan kulakukan hal itu"ucap natsumi sambil terus memeluk aki. Setelah itu, ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Natsumi, Jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh, ya"tiba-tiba fubuki mulai berbicara. Semua tatapan tertuju padanya, begitu juga natsumi. Natsumi hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Memangnya kau mau apa, Fubuki?"Tanya natsumi.

Fubuki mulai mengambil pose ala detektif yang sedang berpikir. Kini, ia mulai berimajinasi mengenai apa yang di inginkannya.

"Aku mau burger, spaghetti, pudding panna cotta, risotto …"fubuki mulai menyebutkan satu per satu hal yang dia inginkan sambil terus berpikir. Semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria.

"Hei, untuk apa kau minta makanan sebanyak itu?"goenji mulai bertanya kepada fubuki, ia sengaja bertanya karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan ucapan fubuki yang sangat panjang.

"Tentu saja untuk dimakan, masa aku jual"ucap fubuki sambil menatap goenji dengan tatapan serius.

"Kalau makanan seperti itu sih di jepang juga ada, kau mau?"ucapan goenji memberikan cahaya yang terang bagi fubuki. Mata fubuki mulai berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil, sekali lagi semua nya hanya bisa bersweetdrop.

"Fubuki kok bisa jadi lebay seperti itu?"Tanya kazemaru pada fudou, fudou hanya mengendikan kedua bahunya saja.

"Mau!Mau!Mau! Kau mau membelikanku, Goenji?"Tanya fubuki dengan semangat dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya.."goenji dengan sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Tanpa fubuki sadari, ia tersenyum picik.

"Eh, Benarkah?!Kau, sungguh-sungguh?!"Tanya fubuki sekali lagi dengan semangat. Sepertinya, ia sudah termakan tipuan goenji.

"Iya.."goenji mulai menggantungkan kalimatnya kembali. Sedangkan fubuki menjadi sangat senang bahkan sampai lompat-lompat mendengar goenji berkata iya.

"Yes, kau memang kawan baikku, goenji"fubuki mulai merangkul goenji. Goenji hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil berkata…

"Kau dengarkan aku dulu, aku kan belum selesai bicara. Aku sebenarnya ingin berkata ' iya, kalau kau ingin, beli saja sendiri! Tentunya, pakai uangmu sendiri"

Fubuki seketika membeku mendengar hal itu. Sedangkan goenji dan lainnya hanya tertawa.

"HAHAHA"

Fubuki menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Ia menatap tajam kearah goenji.

"HUH, KAU KEJAM, GOENJI. KAU TELAH MEMBERIKANKU HARAPAN PALSU. OKE FINE, KITA PUTUS"teriak fubuki yang membuat semuanya cengo. Lalu, tak lama kemudian semuanya kembali tertawa.

"HAHAHA"

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku pacaran denganmu? Aku masih normal, bukan gay"goenji mulai berbicara sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena melihat sikap fubuki yang alay+lebay nya tingkat dewa. Beda banget sama fubuki yang saat berada dilapangan, terlihat cool dan tampan.

"Memangnya aku bilang pacaran padamu, maksudnya itu kita bukan friend lagi, tahu!"ucap fubuki sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Semua nya masih tetap tertawa, begitupun goenji. Goenji pun mulai menggoda fubuki.

"Yailah, begitu aja marah. Ayolah, daripada marahan gimana kalau baikkan aja"ucap goenji sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Fubuki hanya melirik goenji dengan sebelah mata.

"Hm… bolehlah"fubuki mulai mengamit jari kelingking goenji dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Hahaha… kalian berdua udah seperti pemain sinetron aja, aku melihatnya sampai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa"aki mulai bersuara, ia masih tetap tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Iya sama, aduh perut aku sampai sakit"haruna mulai berkomentar. Natsumi hanya tersenyum melihat sikap aneh dan unik teman-temannya. Tapi saat ini, ia merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa sejak tadi tidak ada endou disana.

"Fudou, kau lihat endou?"natsumi mulai bertanya pelan pada fudou.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya"fudou menjawab sekedarnya karena ia memang sejak tadi tidak melihat endou. Natsumi mulai keluar dari ruangan secara perlahan, lalu mulai mencari endou disetiap ruangan yang ada didalam gedung asrama itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tak dapat menemukan endou.

Natsumi terus berjalan dan kemudian melihat kearah jendela. Dan yah, diluar sana terdapat orang yang ia cari-cari. Ia pun segera pergi keluar asrama itu.

"Endou?"natsumi memanggil nama orang itu begitu ia sampai dihadapan orang itu. Sekilas, endou terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan natsumi.

"Akh… natsumi"

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut endou, membuat natsumi sedikit kecewa.

"Kok, dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padaku. Padahal kan kemarin aku sudah bilang pada semuanya termasuk dia, bahwa besok aku akan pergi."pikir natsumi sambil terus menatap endou yang sedang memainkan bola dengan kepalanya, seperti tidak terlalu peduli dengan kedatangan natsumi.

"Apa dia lupa,ya?"Tanya natsumi dalam hati.

"Mungkin dia lupa, dipikirannya kan hanya ada sepak bola, sepak bola dan sepak bola. Kesempatan aku muncul dipikirannya adalah hampir mustahil atau mungkin memang mustahil"pikir natsumi lagi sambil terus menatap endou yang sedang asyik bermain dengan bolanya.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan, natsumi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"A-Anu.. endou, aku permisi pergi dulu, ya"ucap natsumi sebelum pergi. Natsumi mulai berjalan menjauhi endou dengan perlahan berharap endou akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Iya"ucapan endou membuat hati natsumi sakit. Natsumi masih tetap berjalan membelakanginya dengan perlahan.

"Disaat aku pergi pun, ia terlihat biasa saja. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk menahanku dan mengejarku untuk tidak pergi besok."ucap natsumi dalam hati sambil terus berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Mungkin, aku memang tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hatinya"batin natsumi. Natsumi mulai berniat untuk lari dari tempat itu, tapi suara endou menahannya untuk pergi.

"Natsumi?"

DEG

Suara endou membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Sebuah harapan muncul didalam hatinya.

"Dia memanggilku? I-Ini benarkan? Bukan mimpi,kan?"natsumi mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seakan-akan ia tidak percaya bahwa saat ini endou memanggilnya.

"Natsumi?"endou menepuk bahu natsumi, entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada dibelakang natsumi

"AKH! I-Iya?"

Natsumi sedikit terkejut dan mulai membalikkan badannya kearah endou.

"Kenapa kau terkejut?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa"ucap natsumi sedikit gugup.

Natsumi mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya

"Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa dia akan menyatakan cintanya padaku?"Tanya batin natsumi.

Natsumi menunggu-nunggu hal yang ingin diucapkan oleh endou. Akan tetapi, endou hanya diam saja sambil menunduk. Akhirnya, natsumi memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih dahulu.

"A-Ada apa kau memanggilku, endou?"Tanya natsumi sedikit agak kaku, karena gugup dan jantungnya berdetak begitu keras.

"E-Endou?"panggil natsumi sekali lagi, karena tadi endou tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

Endou hanya tetap diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ini membuat natsumi bingung. Natsumi ingin bertanya sekali lagi, namun tidak jadi ketika melihat endou yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celana kanannya.

Kini terlihatlah sebuah kunci kecil ditelapak tangan endou, natsumi hanya mengernyit heran.

Tiba-tiba endou meletakkan kunci itu ditangan kanan natsumi.

"Eh? Kunci ? untuk apa?"natsumi mulai bertanya lagi ketika endou memberikannya kunci.

"Ambilah dan simpan baik-baik kunci itu"

Hanya itu yang endou ucapkan, membuat natsumi menjadi semakin tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya minta kau menjaga dan menyimpan kunci itu baik-baik, kau mengerti?"Tanya endou dengan nada sedikit penekanan dikata 'kau mengerti'.

"A-Aku mengerti, tapi mengapa aku harus menjaga kunci ini? Memangnya kunci ini benda yang berharga"natsumi mulai melihat-lihat kunci itu. Kunci itu hanya kunci biasa, kenapa endou menyuruhnya untuk menjaganya.

"Sangat"

Satu perkataan dari endou membuat natsumi sedikit tertegun

"Eh?"

"Sangat berharga, oleh karena itu kau harus menjaganya dengan baik sampai kau datang kembali ke jepang"ucap endou sekali lagi yang membuat natsumi semakin tertegun. Natsumi lalu menatap kunci itu, kunci yang katanya sangat berharga bagi endou.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Aku akan menjaganya"ucapan natsumi membuat endou tersenyum dan tanpa sadar endou memeluk natsumi dengan erat.

DEG

Jantung natsumi terasa mau copot, ketika orang yang ia sukai memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Baguslah, kalau demikian. Terima kasih, natsumi"ucap endou masih terus memeluk natsumi. Natsumi semakin merasa debaran yang sangat kencang.

"E-Endou?"panggil natsumi berharap endou mau melepaskan pelukannya. Endou pun tahu maksud natsumi, dan ia pun segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Akh.. maaf"endou mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir. Terlihat semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa"natsumi memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak ingin endou melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah seutuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali keasrama dulu,ya"ucap endou sambil melangkah menjauhi natsumi dan menuju gedung asrama. Natsumi hanya menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

"Iya.."jawab natsumi pelan sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam erat kunci itu. Lalu setelah itu, ia mulai menatap kunci yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan aku kunci ini?"

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian

Saat ini, aki sedang memotong-motong sayuran. Yah, saat ini ia tengah membuat makan malam untuk para anggota inazuma. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon yang berbunyi. Aki pun segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, disini asrama klub inazuma japan"aki mulai angkat bicara duluan.

"Halo, aki? Kau masih ingat aku,kan?"jawab seseorang yang menelpon. Aki mulai terlihat berpikir, dan beberapa kemudian aki menjadi ceria.

"Suara ini…. Natsumi!"teriak aki dengan senang. Natsumi yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha… rupanya kau masih mengenali suaraku"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Masa aku bisa melupakannya?!"aki membentaknya pelan sambil tetap tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sangat senang natsumi menelponnya.

"Hehehe… bagaimana perkembangan inazuma?"Tanya natsumi tiba-tiba.

"Sangat baik. Di pertandingan terakhir mereka mencetak banyak gol, itu membuat mereka semakin bersemangat. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"jelas aki, setelah itu ia mulai melayangkan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi pada natsumi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu… aku baik-baik saja"

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?"

"Ayahku sudah sembuh total"ucap natsumi sambil tersenyum. Aki pun ikut tersenyum, ia merasa senang mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah.. lalu kapan kau akan kembali?"Tanya aki yang sepertinya tidak sabar ingin natsumi cepat pulang.

"Besok, aku akan tiba di jepang"ucap natsumi mantap, membuat aki sedikit terkejut.

"Kau serius?!"Tanya aki yang belum percaya pada ucapan natsumi.

"Tentu. Masa seorang natsumi tidak serius"ucap natsumi sambil membanggakan dirinya. Aki yang mendengarkannya hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hehehe… benar juga, kau kan orang yang selalu serius susah sekali untuk diajak bercanda"aki mulai mengejeknya.

"Hei kau memuji atau menghina?"

"Menurutmu? Sudah ya, natsumi. Aku harus segera membuat makan malam untuk mereka semua"ucap aki sambil melihat masakannya yang belum selesai, padahal sebentar lagi para anggota inazuma akan selesai latihan.

Natsumi pun hanya tersenyum sambil berbicara.

"Baiklah, selamat berkerja"

Aki mulai menutup telepon tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan masakannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para anggota inazuma sudah selesai latihan. Mereka langsung pergi menuju ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam.

Mereka mulai menduduki kursi-kursi yang ada diruang makan klub. Setelah itu, para manager memberikan jatah makanan hari ini kepada mereka semua.

"Oh iya, besok natsumi akan kembali, loh!"ucap aki dengan senang sambil member jatah makanan kepada fudou. Semua menatap kearah aki seakan tak percaya.

"Kau serius, aki?"Tanya fudou kepada aki.

"Tentu saja, tadi dia menelponku"ucap aki dengan penuh keyakinan. Membuat semua nya percaya pada perkataannya.

"Wah, bagaimana kalau kita buat kejutan untuknya?"haruna tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah usulan, ketika ia mendengar natsumi akan pulang. Semua nya terlihat menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ide bagus, aku setuju"ucap goenji memberikan pendapatnya.

"Aku juga"ucap fubuki.

"Aku sependapat dengan kalian"ucap kazemaru.

"Yosh, kita buat kejutan untuk natsumi, besok"ucap haruna dengan semangat. Lalu dibarengi oleh teriakan para anggota inazuma.

"YAA!"

Di sudut ruangan itu, tepatnya ditempat duduk bagian belakang terdapat endou yang sedang tersenyum. Akan tetapi, sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari endou tersenyum, karena semua terfokus kepada rencana aki dan haruna yang akan membuat kejutan.

Endou mulai menatap kearah jendela. Ia mulai memegang kalung yang ia pakai, yang dimana kalung tersebut terdapat gantungan berbentuk hati dan sebuah gembok.

"Akhirnya, kau kembali, natsumi"ucap nya dalam hati sambil tetap tersenyum.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya

Saat ini natsumi telah sampai di bandara jepang. Setelah itu, ia segera pergi dengan mobil jemputannya menuju asrama inazuma. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah sampai di asrama itu.

Sebelum masuk, ia menatap gedung asrama itu sambil tersenyum. Setelah cukup puas ia menatap, ia segera masuk kedalam gedung itu. Ketika masuk, ia merasa aneh karena tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Kemana, semua orang?"Tanya natsumi sambil terus mencari diseluruh ruangan. Akhirnya ia mulai masuk kedalam ruang makan dan apa yang terjadi…

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI, NATSUMI"

Ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, ia dihujani teriakan yang sangat keras oleh teman-temannya.

Ia mulai menatap teman-temannya satu per satu yang memberikan sambutan kepadanya. Sungguh ia sangat senang, karena belum pernah ia diperlakukan hangat seperti ini.

Ia melihat hiasan-hiasan yang berada disetiap sudut dinding, lalu sebuah kain bertuliskan 'selamat datang kembali, natsumi' dan juga sebuah kue. Ia sangat senang dan terharu, karena teman-temannya memberikan kejutan kepadanya sampai seperti ini.

"Kalian.."

Natsumi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena tiba-tiba aki, haruna dan fuyuka langsung memeluknya.

"Natsumi, aku kangen sekali padamu"ucap aki sambil memeluk natsumi erat. Natsumi hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan aki.

"Aku juga natsumi"ucap haruna yang tidak mau kalah dengan aki.

"Wah, enak sekali jadi aki, haruna dan fuyuka ya bisa berpelukan"ucap fubuki. Lalu, tiba-tiba fubuki tersenyum.

"AKU JUGA MAU BERPELUKAN"teriak fubuki sambil ingin memeluk natsumi. Namun sayang, sebelum memeluk natsumi, ia sudah harus mendapatkan hadiah.

DUAGH

Aki, fuyuka dan haruna memukul kepala fubuki secara bersamaan. Hal itu membuat adanya tiga benjolan dikepala fubuki. Fubuki hanya merengek seperti anak kecil sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Lelaki tidak boleh ikut memeluk"ucap aki dengan tegas.

"Huh, jahat. Padahal aku kan mau berpelukan biar mirip teletubies"ucap fubuki dengan kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ugh.. fubuki terlihat sangat imut jika seperti itu, ingin sekali rasanya mencubit pipinya.

"Jadi selama ini yang kau tonton adalah film itu, hei kau ingat umur tidak?"goenji mulai mengejek kembali fubuki. Fubuki yang mendengarnya menjadi jengkel.

"Tentu saja, tapi wajahku kan imut, orang-orang pasti akan menganggapku masih berumur 5 tahun"ucap fubuki dengan percaya diri yang tinggi. Membuat semua orang disana sweetdrop, kecuali goenji.

"Huh, rasanya aku ingin muntah mendengarkan perkataanmu"goenji malah semakin mengejeknya. Fubuki semakin jengkel mendengarnya.

"Apasih, kau sirik saja. Lebih baik aku menonton teletubies daripada kau menonton CD yang berisi kumpulan film-film mesum"ucap fubuki dengan ketus sambil mengumbar-umbar aib si goenji. Sedangkan goenji panik mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa si fubuki tahu aku menonton film itu? Begitulah yang ada dipikiran goenji saat ini. Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan fubuki sedikit terkejut.

"Hei, Jangan buka aib ku sembarangan, bodoh!"bentak goenji sambil menatap tajam fubuki. Fubuki hanya menatap nya dengan masa bodoh sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

"Biarin, apa masalahmu?"

"Astagfirullah, goenji. Ingat! tidak baik menonton film seperti itu"sekarang si fudou mulai dengan ceramahnya. Inilah yang goenji khawatirkan, ia pasti akan diceramahi fudou, fudou jika sudah ceramah bisa pagi bertemu malam dan malam bertemu pagi lagi.

'T-Tapi kan…"goenji mulai membela diri tapi ucapannya dipotong oleh fudou.

"Tidak ada kata tapi, pokoknya nanti akan saya bakar CD-CD itu"ucap fudou dengan tegas. Goenji hanya bisa merenggut.

"Yah, fudou, masa CD nya yang dibakar"ucap goenji yang tidak terima cd-cd nya dibakar.

"Terus apa yang saya bakar?"Tanya fudou dengan bodohnya. Goenji mulai menatap kearah fubuki lalu menarik nya.

"Bakar anak ini saja, itu lebih baik"ucap goenji sambil terus menarik fubuki.

"Apa?! Rasakan ini kepala bawang"ucap fubuki sambil menarik tangannya dengan paksa dari tangan goenji. Setelah itu, ia mulai memukul kepala goenji.

DUAGH

"Sakit, bodoh!"bentak goenji sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian kok jadi bertengkar. Seharusnya kalian kan menyapa natsumi yang baru saja datang"fuyuka mulai memarahi mereka dan menatap mereka dengan tajam. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua langsung terdiam. Fuyuka memang baik, tapi jika sudah marah lebih parah dari natsumi.

"Tahu, kakak nanti mereka berdua bakar juga sekalian"haruna juga mulai ikut-ikutan memarahi mereka.

"Ampunnn~"ucap goenji dan fubuki bersamaan sambil memegangi kaki fudou. Natsumi hanya terkekeh pelan melihat adegan tadi.

"Dasar…"gumam natsumi pelan. Ia mulai sadar kembali, bahwa disana, ditempat ia berada tidak ada orang itu.

"Dimana dia?"Tanya natsumi dalam hati sambil melihat sekeliling, namun tidak terlihat endou. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mulai mencari endou.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar"natsumi mulai beralasan berpura-pura pergi ke toilet. Ia pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jangan lama-lama, natsumi. Kau harus memotong kue mu"teriak aki kepada natsumi yang sudah jauh dari ruangan itu.

"Iya"ucap natsumi dari kejauhan. Ia terus berlari mencari endou disetiap ruangan.

"Dia dimana, sih?"Tanya natsumi yang mulai kesal dengan endou. Disaat ia akan pergi, endou tidak mengucapkan selamat jalan dan sekarang, disaat ia sudah kembali, endou pun tidak menyambutnya.

"Apa dia tidak tahu kalau hari ini aku pulang"pikir natsumi. Ia mulai memperlambat jalannya. Ia masih terus berjalan dan mencari endou. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia menginjak sesuatu.

"Mawar?"natsumi mulai mengambil mawar yang diinjaknya. Lalu ia mulai mencium mawar itu.

"Siapa yang meletakkannya?"pikir natsumi. Lalu natsumi mulai melihat mawar lagi yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh didepannya.

"Disana juga ada mawar"natsumi mulai berlari ketempat mawar itu berada. Ia terus mengambil mawar yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Disini juga"ucap natsumi sambil mengambil mawar lagi. Ia mulai melihat kearah tangga yang menuju keatap. Disetiap anak tangga, terdapat satu bunga mawar. Natsumi terus memunguti semua bunga mawar itu.

"Kenapa mawar nya banyak sekali?"pikir natsumi masih terus memunguti bunga mawar. Sudah banyak sekali, mawar yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Mawar terakhir"ucapnya sambil mengambil bunga mawar terakhir. Kini ia telah sampai didepan pintu menuju atap gedung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia mulai membuka pintu itu.

CKLEK

Terbukalah pintu itu, dan kini ia mulai melihat satu lagi bunga mawar yang tergeletak dilantai atap.

"Ada satu lagi"natsumi mulai mengambil bunga itu. Lalu, ia mencium aroma bunga-bunga mawar yang saat ini ia pegang.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan semua ini?"tanyannya pelan. Tiba-tiba seseorang mulai berbicara

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, natsumi"

Natsumi mulai menoleh ke kanan dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat endou.

"E-Endou?"ucap natsumi terkejut, sedangkan endou hanya tersenyum.

"Hei… apa kabar?"Tanya endou memulai pembicaraan.

"B-Baik. Apakah kau yang melakukan..

Ucapan natsumi terputus oleh perkataan endou. Sebenarnya, natsumi ingin bertanya apakah yang melakukan semua ini adalah endou, namun sepertinya tak sempat.

"Kau masih menyimpan kuncinya?"endou mulai bertanya dengan nada yang serius. Membuat natsumi menjadi tertegun melihatnya.

"Akh… iya"natsumi mulai mengambil kunci pemberian endou didalam tas ranselnya.

"Ini"natsumi mulai menunjukkan kunci itu dihadapan endou. Endou tersenyum, lalu mulai mengeluarkan kalungnya dari celananya dan memakainya. Natsumi hanya memperhatikan endou yang sedang memakai kalung yang gantungannya berbentuk hati dan sebuah gembok.

"Sekarang kau buka gembok kecil ini"ucap endou menyuruh natsumi membuka gembok yang ada dikalung yang ia pakai natsumi.

"B-Baik"natsumi mulai membuka gembok tersebut, dan akhirnya gembok tersebut terbuka.

"Kau mengerti apa arti dibalik semua ini?"Tanya endou kepada natsumi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali"ucap natsumi yang memang tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan jalan pikiran endou. Endou yang tidak puas dengan jawaban natsumi, mulai mengejeknya.

"Heh, bukankah natsumi, 'pintar'?"

Natsumi yang mendengar perkataan seperti itu mulai jengkel.

"Hei, aku tidak terima kau ejek seperti itu"

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, aku kan memujimu bahwa kau pintar"

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan nada bicaramu, kau-

Tiba-Tiba dengan cepat endou mulai membungkam bibir natsumi dengan bibirnya. Terasa hangat, itu mungkin yang dirasakan oleh mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian, endou mulai melepaskan ciumannya.

"EH?!"natsumi hanya terpekik kaget dengan apa yang endou lakukan tadi. Ia mulai memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh endou. Jantungnya mulai berdetak sangat kencang dan nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Aku mencintaimu, natsumi"

Perkataan endou membuat natsumi tertegun bahkan sampai sulit bernapas.

Natsumi hanya diam saja, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. selain itu, debaran yang ia rasakan masih sangat kencang ditambah lagi dengan rona merah dipipinya saat ini.

" Kunci itu adalah kunci hatiku dan yang pantas memilikinya adalah kau. Karena, hanya kau saja yang bisa membuka dan menutup hatiku. Seperti kunci dan gembok ini, gembok ini hanya bisa dibuka oleh kunci ini. Selamanya tak akan tergantikan"jelas endou yang mau tak mau membuat natsumi semakin tertegun dan terpana.

"Endou.."

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, tapi waktu itu aku masih belum siap untuk mengungkapkannya."endou mulai berbicara sambil menunduk.

"Hatiku masih ragu saat itu, tapi.. sekarang aku telah mengungkapkannya, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku dan menyuruhmu untuk menjawabnya sekarang jika kau belum siap"ucap endou dengan mantap sambil menatap natsumi dengan serius. Natsumi hanya tetap terdiam sambil menatap endou.

Dalam hati, endou merasa sedih karena natsumi tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia pun menutupi rasa sedih itu dengan berpura-pura ceria.

"Akh.. sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo kita harus segera keruang makan jika tidak mau kehabisan makanan"ucap endou sambil tersenyum. Lalu mulai membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi natsumi.

Endou terus berjalan,berjalan,dan berjalan. Saat ini perasaaannya bercampur aduk, entah saat ini ia harus marah kah, sedih kah, senang kah, entahlah ia sendiri pun bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Bodoh!"

Natsumi akhirnya mulai bersuara, membuat endou menghentikan langkahnya. Namun, ia belum membalikkan badannya kearah natsumi.

"Kau itu sangat, bodoh!"teriak natsumi sambil menangis. Endou membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat natsumi yang menangis.

"N-Natsumi"ucap endou sambil berlari mendekati natsumi. Natsumi masih terus menangis, endou bingung harus bagaimana.

"K-Kenapa kau baru mengucapkannya sekarang? Aku hampir putus asa untuk mendapatkan hatimu dan berpikir untuk menyerah"ucap natsumi mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Endou yang mendengarkan ucapan tersebut hanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"N-Natsumi, kau?"

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Kau selalu ada dipikiranku. A-Aku juga mencintaimu sejak lama, Endou"ucap natsumi sekali lagi. Setelah itu, ia mulai menghapus air matanya sendiri.

Endou hanya menatap nya dalam diam, sambil akhirnya ia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat bahagia. Ia pun segera menarik natsumi kedalam pelukannya.

"Natsumi, terima kasih"bisik endou ditelinga natsumi. Natsumi hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan hangat endou.

"Berjanjilah, bahwa hatimu akan selalu untukku, selamanya"ucap natsumi dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku pindah kelain hati. Kan kau yang memegang kunci hatiku"ucap endou yang mulai sedikit menggombal. Natsumi mulai menatap mata endou dengan sedikit kesal.

"Dasar, sejak kapan kau menjadi gombal dan romantic seperti ini?"Tanya natsumi sambil tetap menatap endou dan berpura-pura kesal. Mereka masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sejak, aku bertemu denganmu dan merasakan perasaan cinta ini"ucap endou sambil tersenyum dan menatap natsumi dengan lembut. Natsumi hanya bisa tersipu malu. Natsumi pun mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang endou, supaya endou tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku mencintaimu, natsumi"bisik endou sekali lagi sambil mengelus-elus rambut natsumi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, endou"ucap natsumi sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Akhirnya natsumi bisa mendapatkan dan memiliki hati endou setelah sekian lama nya menunggu.

Silahkan mereview~ ;)


End file.
